Sage's new life
by Sage the Hedgehog
Summary: *Title in a working process* Sage move to Canterlot to start over a new live. He meets new friends and a old one, he might even find romance. Disclaimer I own nothing but the story itself and my OC. Sonic and MLP belong to their rightful owners. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Summary sucks I know, but try the story out
1. Sage's new friend

It was a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds we're chirping, and a teen at the age of 15 is sitting under an oak tree in a lazy position. Arms behind his head, legs crossed, and eyes closed. The teens name was Sage. He was a more than avenge teen.

He was wearing a pair of black pants with cyan stripe at the bottom, a pair of gray and cyan fingerless gloves, a white undershirt with a black and cyan jacket. The boy also had sapphire colored eyes and a black and cyan scarf. Oddly enough he also had a pair of hedgehog ears and tail.

Sage had just moved into the neighborhood about a day ago and is adjusting to say the least. He still haven't made any friends and is not the type to randomly knock on people's doors saying, 'Hey I'm new around here.'

Anyways Sage was taking a nap, when he gets the most awkward feeling before opening his eyes. The teen spots a puffy pink hair girl, she also had a pair of pony ears and a pony tail. She giggled while waving at him from across the street. Awkwardly Sage waves back as she started skipping across the street, giggling more.

Sage gives the girls an awkward look as she finished skipping across. She put her hand behind her back and gave Sage a really really big smile.

"Hiya~" She cheered "My name is Pinkamena Diane pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie! Who are you~?" She asked in a really cheery while Sage just blinked.

"I'm Sage." He started still a little bewildered "Nice to meet you pinks. Can I call you pinks?" Sage asked

"Sure. You can call me anything~" She cheered again, while Sage blinked a couple times again.

'This girl is hyperactive. It's kind of adorable actually.' He thinks before Pinkie stopped his thoughts

"Soooo I guessing your new here right~." Sage nodded

"Yes! I knew it." Sage rolled his sapphire colored eyes.

"Sooo do you want to come over to my house!?" She asked cheerfully.

Sage reminded silent, then cracked a small smile, Sage then started chuckling as he said "Thanks. And sure why not."

Pinkie cheered in delight before pulling up Sage and running across the street with the teen in hand.

'This girl is something.' Sage thought as he was pulled by the pink haired girl.

The girl finally stopped running. Sage fixed his gloves and said "Man you a strong girl." Sage commented

"Soorrrry. I just got excited~" She apologized "I could see." Sage said as Pinkie and opened the door to her house, before motioning for him to come in.

* * *

Now in Pinkie's house Sage let out a whistle. "Nice place." He commented

"Thanks a bunch." She replied. Sage smiled "Well what do we do now?" "I've got a couple of games in my room. Follow me"

'Normally if a girl asked some- nevermind' Sage thought before following the pink hair girl.

Sage and Pinkie enter Pinkie's room and Sage almost instantly gave out a sigh. The room was mostly pink.

'I've wouldn't had guessed' He thought before eyeing something that gave him a really big smile. It was two consoles that he loves to play a PS3 and Wii U.

"You... you're a gamer?!" Sage asked

"Yeah! Is there anything wrong with that?" Pinkie asked with a frown.

"No. Not at all. Let just play." Pinkie squealed in delight "YA!

* * *

About an hour later and Sage and Pinkie are in tie in wins and lose in Smash 4. Four wins each. "Alright you're good Pinks, but let's end this tie" Sage Smiled "So best mains" Pinkie said. Sage nods right before he picks pit. (Me: My actual main in Smash 4.)

While Pinkie picked Shulk. Sage sighed. He knows how annoying Shulk can be.

* * *

One long match later Sage managed to win, but bearly. Sudden Dead. That's the only reason why he won. Sage give a fist pump before saying "Oh man that was so close" Sage commented.

"Awwww I almost had you." She crossed her arms before saying "Good game Sage.~"

"Thanks you weren't to bad yourself." Sage commented before eyeing at the clock. "Wow time flies. Sorry I'm off Pinks."

Pinkie frowned before saying

"Do you need to go?" Pinkie wined

"It kind of late." Sage responded

"Aww alright." Pinkie sighed in defeat.

Sage than got and started leaving, but Pinkie grabbed Sage's arm "Wait here something before you go."

Pinkie then pulled Sage for a hug.

"Thanks for the good time" Pinkie commented blushing. Sage blushed as well "Umm you welcome" He said awkwardly before giving a two fingered salute and leaving. Not without a smile on his face.

'Nice girl.' He thought before walking out the front door.

"Bye Sage!" He heard looking at the second floor window.

Sage happily waved back before blast running off.

* * *

"Man that was something" He muttered to himself. "Thought it good to know I have a good neighbor across the street."

The teen after taking a shower walked into his room and plopped onto bed. He looked at the stars outside his window before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Me: I'm back with a new story I hope you enjoy.

Sage: It's good to see another story by you. So this is the spin off you were talking about.

Me: Yep. Oh and the Mane Six are pretty much in their Equestria girls cloths instill I can figure out a new design for them

Sage: Wait have you-

Pinkie: Hiya!~

Sage: there you are. Is Rarity or Fluttershy with out.

Pinkie: Hold on. Rarity!

Rarity: Darling I'm here I'm here.

Me: Where's Flutters

Rarity: She could make it today sadly.

Sage: Aww to bad, anyways in the fourth wall. All of us are still animals.

Me: About that. How? This is... you know what nevermind. I hope you enjoy and I'm signing out.

Sage: Peace

Pinkie: Bye!~

Rarity: See you later


	2. Sage's First Day

The next day Sage was peacefully sleeping spread eagle on his bed. he got a rude awaking as his alarm went off. 'Playing I am All Me' by his favorite band Crush 40. This caused the teen to fall of his bed and to hit the floor.

"Oche the really hurt." He said rubbing his face. "Why did I set my alarm again?" The boy asked before remembering

"Right school." Sage sighed before muttering a couple of curse words under his breath.

The teen quickly got out of bed an got ready. While doing this Sage managed to catch a glimmer of a certain pink haired girl across the street getting dressed.

Sage couldn't help, but stare for a couple of minutes. The teen sighed 'Man I am such a pervert sometimes.' He thought before starting finishing up.

* * *

Finally after getting done with everything. Sage looked out the window. Pinkie was a already out, she looked like she was waiting for someone. She then saw Sage and flashed a big smile before waving.

Sage waved back before shouting"Pinks! Give me a few seconds!" Pinkie responded with a thumbs up as Sage quickly put on his scarf and backpack. The teen then rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Sage ran across the street as Pinkie jumped for joy before giving the male teen a hug. "Hiya Sage.~ How was your morning~?" She asked in her cheerful tone. Sage could help but smile, this girl was just a big bundle of joy and it came off as adorable to Sage

"Could had been better." Sage said "So you waiting for someone?" Pinkie nodded "Actually. I'm waiting for the bus~." Pinkie said

"Pff a bus. You don't need a bus when you have a friend like me" Sage said as he cocked a smiled.

Pinkie was about to ask when Sage wrapped his arms around her and yelled " **Chaos control!"**

* * *

In an alleyway near by Canterlot high, Sage and Pinkie appear form a green light.

"I love doing that." Sage chuckled

"That was AMAZING~!" She shouted "How'd you do that~?"

"It's a special talent I picked up."

"That's soo cool." Pinkie shrieked happily.

"Come on. I teleported us about five minutes from the school." Sage said walking from the alleyway with Pinkie skipping in follow

* * *

Sage along with Pinkie walked/skipped into the school. 'So this is Canterlot High. Doesn't seem too bad.' Sage thought before he asked "Hey Pinks can you show me where the principal's office is?" "Sure~, but Why?" She asked

"Because I still need to find out what my classes are." Sage said "OH, OH yeah I forgot you were new~. My bad~." Pinkie replied

After a moment of walking Sage and Pinkie they head into the office only for the bell to ring right when they got there

"Sorry Sage I've got to head for class~. I'll see you later~." Pinkie said giving Sage a hug before leaving.

'I've said it once and I'll say it again. The girl is just one big bundle of joy.' Sage thought before entering the office. The teens see a older woman behind a desk with a yellow button up and purple color dress pants with a sun pin on her shirt.

"Oh Hello. You must be new here." Sage nodded "Alright than I'm Principal Celesta. And let start by saying welcome to CHS. Now can you tell me your name" She said walking over to a filing cabinet

"The name's Sage." He said. Celestia then took out a file and placed it on the table before reading it.

"OK it says here that you're a honored student. The lowest grade being a 'D'"

Sage grinned "Guilty pleasure."

"Looking at this. It also says that you've occasionally fall asleep in class. Explain that?" She asked

"It happens sometimes. Only if I get really bored." Sage explained

Celestia gave a nod. "OK. Well other than that, you records seem clean."

After a little more info back and forth Celestia thanks Sage before giving his schedules before he headed off.

* * *

'Ok let's see what classes I have' Sage thought to himself looking at it

 **Period 1: Math**

 **Period 2:Chemistry**

 **Period 3: P.E/Gym**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 4:English/Language arts**

 **Period 5:Band/Music**

* * *

"Umm seems good enough." Sage muttered "But it too bad I've got Math" Sage sighed. The teen started looking for his math class.

* * *

One Chaos control later Sage ended in front of his math class. The teen lets out a sigh before heading into the classroom where he see was greeted by a elderly woman in about her mid to late twenties.

"Hello you must be Sage" Sage nodded "I've expecting you. I'm Ms. McCall. Nice to meet you."

The female teacher then took out a notebook from her desk and give it to the teen.

"Here this the most you'll need for this class. Now take a sit near anyone you want." She said

Sage nodded before taking a quick look at empty seats. he then see a familiar Pink haired teen before heading next to her.

Sage was walking past most of the rows getting some stares from some of his female classmates before taking a seat next to Pinkie. Also at the desk was a lavender colored girl with purple colored hair with darker purple and pink highlights, like Pinkie she also had a pony ears and tail

Acting to his first instinct Sage introduce himself "Hey I'm Sage."

"Nice to meet you Sage, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She greeted holding out her hand "Nice to meet you too Twilight." He replied shaking it

* * *

Since their wasn't really much to teach today, the teacher gave the students a worksheet and told them that they can work with people at their tables. While simultaneously working on the worksheet and talking, Sage and Twilight were getting to know each other better with the help of Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the bell rings and everyone left. Sage, Pinkie, and Twilight were the last few to leave the classroom.

"So what do you have next?" Sage asked the girls.

"We have Chemistry next" Twilight answered

"No kidding. I have that to" Sage chuckled before asking "So what's your other classes?"

"I have Art than English and last band~." Pinkie cheered

'Today is going to be fun' Sage thought as he followed the girls to their Chemistry Class

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Sage meets an old friend

Sage tagged along with Twilight and Pinkie as they all head to their next class which is Chemistry, but stopped when they heard.

"So you're that new kid huh?" Twilight and Pinkie let out a sigh as they already knew who it was.

"What do you want Sunset?" Twilight asked in an annoyed tone. Just as Sunset Shimmer showed her face. Like what her name implies, she had sun colored hair.

"I wasn't talking to you Sparkle!" She shouted back

"Whoa unnecessary roughness." Sage commented "Anyways, something tell me you want something from me"

"Actually I do." She began "I want you to join me, and together we could rule this school."

"Nah I'm good." Sage retorted "Ruling a school sound really boring to me, plus you seem like the school bully and I'm not that."

"If that's your choice then alright find. Have fun with your egghead and Party animal." Sunset then began to storm off not before saying one last thing. "This isn't that last you've seen of me."

"I highly doubted it!" Sage shouted back, before she disappeared behind a corner. Just than the bell rang.

"Come on girls. Don't want to be late." They both nodded as they lead Sage to their next class.

* * *

One Chemistry class later. Sage came out not in the best mood.

"Damn does she always teach that fast?" Sage asked holding his head.

The girls nodded as they exit with him "Come on it wasn't that bad." Twilight said

"Well that because you're like a Chemistry wizard or something." Pinkie retorted not in her best cheery voice.

"No it wasn't that. You know what got me. She knew I was new and yet, gave me a quiz and said good luck." Sage blunted out "I got lucky I knew what I was doing" (Me: This had happened before)

"OK even I've got to emit. That was a dick move" Twilight agreed. Sage gave a nod than a sigh.

"I'll see you girls later I've got to get to the gym."

"Aww. All well. We'll see you later. Me and Twilight have to head to Art class" Pinkie informed

Sage gave a nods and thumbs up before heading opposite ways of the girls.

* * *

"God dammit! Why didn't I ask where the Gym was! Now I'm lost!" Sage yelled at himself walking around the hallways in now way of knowing where to go. Finally the team stopped when he accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oche sorry about that." He said getting a good look at who he bumped into. The girl had pink hair light than Pinkie's like most of the people Sage had seen to this point she had pony hears and tail and wings.

'Are pony parts just more common here or am I seeing something wrong. She also had wings. Do ponies even have wings? Well a peg- I'm getting off topic!" He commented in his mind before helping the girl up.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." The girl look at Sage's hand for a few seconds before blushingly taking hold of it and having him pull her up.

"So what your name?" He asked

"It's Flut…" She started but didn't finish

"I sorry can you say that again?" He asked again

"It's flutter.." She tried again

"Shy huh." She nodded "I get it. I'll call you flutters, for now." She gave another nod showing that it was OK. "OK umm. Do you know where the gym is?" Sage asked in lighter tone than his own

The girl finally worked up the courage to talk as she informs in a very low tone "Just keep going down this hallway and make a right. The Gym should be on the left."

"Thanks" He said making is leave "Your a big help."

"N-no problem." She replied as she saw the teen take off running "He seems nice." She mutter to herself as he head to class herself.

* * *

Sage made his way into the gym with a grin on his face. Sage had always loved gym. Anyways the teen enters the gym as he see a taller older man talking to a few teens. Sage guessed that he was the coach and made his way towards him

"Umm hey are you the coach." Sage asked

'Yep that's me. You must be the new kid. If so then I'll give you clothes tomorrow" He said

"That's me. And thanks" Sage responded

"Alright give me a sec." The couch turn and yelled "Everyone this is Sage! He's the new kid around, and I'm going to test him. Do what ever you want until I get back!"

He turn back the Sage who was now had his ears down blocking the sound. He chuckled and said "You ready kid." He nodded as they made their way to the weight room.

* * *

Sage and the coach now in the weight room Sage asked "So what do I do?"

The coach nodded "I'm a test your strength than speed. So just put some weights on that bar and lift"

"Sound easy enough." Sage began to put weights on the bar and asked "So what the max anyone's ever lifted?"

"So far 200 pounces"

"Sage smiled "Child's play." Sage put 200 on the bar

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"100%" Sage then began the lift. He did 15 reps before stopping.

"Wow you tied with Applejack for the school record." The teen gave smiled before the coach began to escort him to the track field.

"Alright Sage. One lap around the field and your done."

The teen nodded as he took a position "Whenever you're ready."  
The coach took out a timer from his pocket and yelled "GO!"

And with that Sage took of breaking the sound barrier in the process, however the coach remained unfazed by the fact that he's seen this twice before.

Sage got back to the starting line and intensely asked "Time?"

The coach looked at his timer and give the teen a nervous look before saying "6.1 seconds"

Regrettably Sage asked "W-what was the record? And who broke it?"

"The record was six second flat. And as for who. One of my best students Sonic."

Sage eyes widened "Did you say Sonic" The coach nodded before saying "Let's head back looks like you've got a someone to meet." Sage nodded as the two head to the gym.

* * *

Back in the gym Sage smiled as he saw a blue haired teen with hedgehog ears and tails. He also had a brown colored scarf. He was talking with a rainbow haired colored girl and blond haired colored girl, they both had pony ears and pony tails while the rainbow haired one had wings.

'OK that's just-' He shook his 'Nevermind' Sage began walking up to the team before yelling "Yo Sonic!"

The blued haired teen turned around and gave Sage confused look, before walking up to him. "Long time no see Sonic."

"S-S-Sage is that really you old buddy?" He asked. Sage gave a nodded, thumbs up, and smile, as the two embrace in a brotherly hug. Once to two broke the hug Sonic asked "It's been so long. How it been dude?"

"I've been doing good. It's finally good to see you again."

"Sonic you know this guy?" The rainbow haired color girl asked.

"Ya Sonic. Who is this guy?" The blond one asked in a southern accent

"Oh yeah. This is Sage my old childhood friend. He been with me ever since we were what five or six."

"I think it was seven after you met Tails." Sage semi corrected

"Well any friend of Sonic is a friend of me. The name's Applejack." She introduced holding out her hand. Sage shook and said

"Applejack. You're the person that hold the school lifting record aren't I right." She nodded "Well you're not the only one anymore. I tied the record 200."

Applejack couldn't believe what she heard not much people came close to betting that. "Well looks like I've got a new rival as well." She grinned.

"If you want to spar. I'll do it anytime anywhere." Sage grinned back.

"I'll take you on the offer." Applejack retorted,

"Alright, alright, I'm the coolest kid around Rainbow dash, the faster flier and the second fastest in the school." Dash boosted.

"Second. Too Sonic I guess." She nodded "Should had guessed. I'm .1 seconds slower than him." Sage said looking down "Soo damn close too." "Trust me. I know how it feels." Dash said is the same tone.

Sonic and Applejack looked at each other before back at Sage and Dash as Sonic said "OK let not worry about who the fastest or anything, let's just enjoy that two old friends are back together"

"I guess you're right" Dash said before the coach yelled

"OK break time over. Time to play so dodgeball!" The whole class cheered in delight. "Alright. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire you choose the teams."

* * *

Teams

Spitfire's Team:

Soarin

Fleetfoot

Lighting Dust

Rainbow's Team:

Sonic

Sage

Applejack

* * *

The game began and the two team blasted toward the ball.

Dash and Applejack quickly took out Fleetfoot and Lighting Dust, before getting out themselves by Soarin and Spitfire. Leaving Sonic and Sage vs Soarin and Spitfire.

"Too easy" Sonic commented as he threw it at Spitfire. She got hit but the ball was caught by Soran afterward getting Sonic the only people left begin Sage and Soran.

Sage smiled as be began taunting Soran "Come on. Are going to throw or stare me down, because I getting impatient." Sage then started tapping his foot and looking at his watch that he doesn't have.

"Classic Sage. Always finds a way." Sonic said as Soran got accepted by Sage's taunting and throws the ball when Sage wasn't looks and with a lot of power which Sage than catches and yawns "Too easy."

Sonic walked over to Sage and gave him a fist bump "Good job dude."

"Dude how'd you catch it without looking?" Dash asked

"I've learn a lot of thing. It also comes with the powers." Sage simply put it as Dash and Applejack gave him a confused look "I'll explain later." Just than the bell rang "I'll meet you guys at the door, while yup change"

End of Chapter


	4. Sage Rocks out

It was Lunch and Sage was delighted tagged along with Sonic and his friends as they head. Like Sonic, Sage had about six or seven chili dogs on his tray.

"How do you eat those?" Dash asked as they walk to their table.

"How can I not." Sage gave a light punch to Sonic "The day he introduced me to them, they've became favorites foods of all time."

"I told you they were the best foods." Sonic commented

"I just don't get it." She shrugged

Seconds later and the group gets to the table. Sage saw the three girls he met before and one new one that he hadn't made yet. She was a had a purple hair and like most of the people she had pony ears and tail.

'OK this is a big coincidence' Sage thought before sitting next to Pinkie, well kind force to she pulled him next to her, as the purple haired girl then introduced herself

"Hello my name is Rarity. I believe your name is Sage if I'm right."

He nodded "Yeah how'd you know?" He asked

"Pinkie here has been talking about you in Art class darling."

"She has, has she?" Pinkie blushed in embarrassment "Anyways. Nice to meet you Rarity, and by the way I love your accent."

"Well that's unique. Usually guys comment on other things." She sighed

"Like what?" He got his answer when he heard a guy comment about Rarity's 'pair' "Oh perverts."

"So Sage how was it in Emerald City since I moved out?" Sonic asked changing the topic

"It been quiet. A little too quiet for my taste. The crime rate decreased dramatically a year after you left. And everything got samey and boring." Sage explained

"Is that why you moved here?" Twilight asked

"Well mostly. All in all, I just wanted a change of scenery that's all." Sage conclude just as the bell rang "Damn that was fast."

"Well what class do you have next?" Sonic asked

"English."

"Cool me and the girls have it too."

"Awesome. Let's get going." Sage said was he and the group head to their next class.

* * *

One English class later. Sonic and the rest of the group walk out of class. Sage let out a big yawn.

"Oh man that was so boring" Sage commented letting out another yawn.

"Get use to that Sage." Sonic began "That's always been a boring class."

"So Sage I guessing your coming to Band class with us next?~." Pinkie cheered changing the topic.

Sage nodded "OK the question is,what are you going to play?"

"Huh?" Sage questioned.

"Since today is your first day. The teacher is going to test you to see what you can do." Sonic started

"You can choose and interment than sing any song you want" Twilight added.

"Oh cool. I alright know what instrument I'm playing, now I just need a song."

Sage than when into thought 'What song should I do. Open your heart, nope not yet. Live and Learn, no overused. Escape from the city, also overused. A am... All of Me, maybe. Never Turn Back, again maybe if I can get someone to play the opening part. Some many songs so little time.

The group makes it to Band class just as Sage got what he was going to sing.

* * *

Sonic, Sage, and the rest of the group enter band class what Sage saw fascinated him. The class had a lot of musical instruments dozens in fact. Sage grinned and thought 'This school had just won me over.'

Just than a guy came and greeted the group. He had a pair of crocodile ears and tail and a pair of headphones. "Welcome to my class." He said walking up. "I'm Mr. Vector but you can just call me Vector." He introduced. "You must be the new kid. Sage if I'm right."

"Yep thats me. nice to meet you Vector." Sage smirked shaking his hand.

"Ditto. So as your friend probably told you. Choose an instrument and play a song for me."

"Sounds easy enough." Sage then looked around the room before he found is an elective guitar. "I'll be using this." Sage said.

"A elective guitar huh. So you're a rock fan, I'm going to enjoy this." Vector commented before adding "OK Sage get ready while I get the rest of the class."

"Wait!" Sage yelled stopping Vector "I need a drummer." He asked.

"Well that's easy. Pinkie you-"

"Yes!" She shouted interrupting him.

"Well there you go." Vector chucked as Sage rolled his eyes.

'Why'd I see this coming ' Sage thought before he and Pinkie started to set up

* * *

Sage got finished tuning his guitar and teaching Pinkie the jest of the song that he's going to sing just has Vector gather all the students. "Alright Sage what song will you be playing?"

One of the best songs I can sing 'I Am… All of Me.' And to be for warned this song can get pretty intense or dark." Sage informed.

"I'll keep note of that, bot now show me what you got."

Sage nodded and gave Pinkie a thumbs up. She started to countdown as she clamped her drum sticks together

"One… Two… One, Two, Three, four!"

 **(I Am All Of Me)**

Sage started out with a very epic guitar solo that blown everyone,But Sonic away. Everyone was even more blown away when Sage started singing.

 **I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall**

 **Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall**

 **Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero**

 **I am all, I am all, I am**

Vector was impressed no even more. He'd always love rock and this was no exception

 **I... I... I... I am**

 **Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy**

 **Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**

 **Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare**

 **One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there**

 **(One step forward, two steps back)**

 **Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

Most of the students were enjoying the song as it seem. Others seem to not care for rock music, but where tapping their foot all the same. Some even came from outside the classroom just to rock out.

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery**

 **Step inside, and hold on for dear life**

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free**

 **I am all, and I am all of me**

 **(I am, I am all of me)**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **(Here we go)**

 **I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all**

 **You think you have the answers, I'll laugh and watch you fall**

 **Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero**

 **I am all, I am all, I am**

Everyone questioned these parts lyrics. Well mostly the one's that didn't here Sage's warning.

 **I... I... I... I am**

 **Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy**

 **Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**

 **Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare**

 **One step forward, two steps back, I'm here**

 **(One step forward, two steps back)**

 **Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery**

 **Step inside, and hold on for dear life**

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free**

 **I am all, and I am all of me**

 **(I am, I am all of me)**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **(Here we go)**

 **I am, I am everyone, everywhere**

 **Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday**

 **I am, I am everyone, everywhere**

 **Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday**

 **I am, I am, I am...**

 **I am, I am, I am... I am!**

 **Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery**

 **Step inside, and hold on for dear life**

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free**

 **I am all, and I am all of me**

 **(I am, I am all of me)**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **I am! I am, I'm all of me**

 **(Here we go)**

 **I am, I am, I'm all of me**

 **(Here we go...)**

 **I am, I am all of me**

* * *

Sage finished playing the the crowd erupted in applause. Sage smiled before doing a backfliped and doing a classic finger wag.

Vector came on stage also clapping "I've got to say that had to be one of the best rock songs I've ever listened too. And I've heard a lot of rock songs in my time." Sage grinned and gave a thumbs up as Vector called out "OK now everyone that's not a my class get back to your own class!" As some left a lot of them gave Sage 'a job well done' or 'you rocked out there' the one is his class just a simple pat on the back.

Sage was knock off balance when Pinkie glomped the teen and cheered "You were soo Awesome~!"

"Couldn't had done it without your drumming skills." Sage commented as the rest of is friends also came up to him.

"OK that was pretty amazing" Dash emitted

"I'm not a very big fan of rock music. Classical is more my style, but even I got to say you rocked out" Rarity complemented.

"You were soo good out their." Fluttershy said "I also like rock music myself." She added with red checks

"I've couldn't have done it better myself." Said Applejack.

"Ok Sage your singing has improved tenfold." Sonic said give his friend a fist bump.

"I like the song too" Twilight smiled "But what was with some of the lyrics? Like 'I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all' I just don't get that part."

Sage shrugged "Meh it just happened"

* * *

After that Vector told the class to partner up and that the assessment was to combine two genres of music into one song, he also said the lyrics was oppositional. Once fifth ended as the group was leaving the school Sage asked "So what's are you guys doing after school? because I need something to do."

"Well me and Dash got track practice" Sonic informed

"I going to the local library" Said Twilight.

"I've got to head back to the farm." Applejack said.

"I'm working at the Sugarcube corner today~!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well me and Fluttershy are heading to the spa than the mall afterwards" Rarity said with glee

Sage thought for a bit 'The mall huh. Well I was going to head their anyways. I hope they won't mind if I tag along.'

"Hey do you have room for one more?" Sage asked.

"Sure Darling. The more the merrier." Rarity commented before asking "Is it OK with you Fluttershy?"

"Well… No I guess not. Sure he can come along." Said Fluttershy. And with that the group said their goodbye and separated.

* * *

 **Me: Fourth chapter done.**

 **Sage: So I heard that school starts soon for you.**

 **Me: *Sigh* Don't remind me.**

 **Pinkie: Oh come on now it can't be that bad.**

 **Rarity: She right you know. It really can't**

 **Me: I guess your right. Somewhat.**

 ***Fluttershy come's in***

 **Fluttershy: Hey did I miss anything?**

 **Sage: Not really. We were just having a conversation about school.**

 **?: Did you say School?**

 **Me: OK who was that?**

 **Twilight: Me**

 **Everyone but Twilight: Twilight!**

 **Me: Really now. How do you girl keep getting into the fourth wall!**

 **Twilight: You learn.**

 **Sage and Me: *Sigh***

 **Pinkie: Anyways Twilight glad to see you be on the fourth wall.**

 **Rarity: OK darling scene your here we might was well inform you about the rules.**

 **Twilight: No problem. What are they?**

 **Fluttershy: One. No talking about the fourth wall.**

 **Sage: And two no changing the story.**

 **Twilight: Sounds easy.**

 **Me: Anyways I'm signing out. Bye.**

 **Sage: Peace.**

 **Pinkie: Bye~**

 **Rarity: See yeah**

 **Fluttershy: Shy signing out**

 **Twilight: This is Twilight sparkle also signing out**


	5. Sage the Party Animal

It was late Friday night and Sage was getting dress for a party at the Sugarcube Corner that Pinkie invited him to earlier that day. Apparently this party was for his first week at CHS and that Pinkie always throw a party for new friends. Sage kind of new before hand as Rarity informed Sage that Pinkie does this when they were at the mall with Fluttershy. So she made him something for the occasion.

"I still can't believe that Pinks would go through all this trouble, just because she made a new friend." Sage commented to himself as he puts on his finishing touches.

Sage was now sporting a black and red dress shirt with silver cuffing and buttons, a white undershirt, and a black and blue colored tie, the teen also had black and blue colored dress pants.

"OK ready." Sage said before taking out his phone and checking the time. "It's 8PM now. Pinks never did give me a specific time so I might as well go now." Sage then ran out his door and to Sugarcube.

Sage made it to Sugarcube were the party is being held, he could alright hear the music as he walked inside.

What he saw surprised him, the the floor now supports multi colorful tiles, most of the table had been pushed to the side now having lit candles, as well as a dance floor. Playing in the background was a very upbeat and jazzy song that Sage had sweared he had heard before. The place was also pacted have to at least to two to four hundred teens. This gave Sage the impression that he was late to the party literally.

Sage lets out a big whistle before saying "Damn this girl goes all out. She must had gotten help before this, or I just underestimating the powers of Pinkie Pie. Something tells me it's the latter and not the former."

"About time you got here" He heard an impatient voice say as he see all of his friends walking towards him. All of the girls were wearing dresses while Sonic had the same style dress shirt but with a blue instead of red.

"Sage! You made it~!" Pinkie shouted squeezing the teen.

"Glad you can made it darling." Rarity commented

"Yeah for a moment there I thought that you'll be a no show" Dash said.

"Me a no show. For a party like this. Hell no. This is amazing. Do you always go all out like this."

"You don't even know the half of it." Twilight chuckled.

"I always make my parties at 100%~. There's a reason why they call me the best party planner ever~." She boasted with a wink and finger wag.

"Why are we standing here for than. Time to Party!" Sage yelled as they group split up.

Sage was now walking around talking the random people or his friends. The music wasn't the type that he'll dance to so he was looking for something to do. The teen walking to the juice bar before spotting Applejack.

"Sup A.J." Sage greeted

"Hey Sage. Enjoying the party so far?" Applejack asked

"Yeah it great, it just the music. It isn't something that I can dance to right now." Sage commented.

"How about we do something interesting then" Applejack grinned.

"Sure what?" Sage asked.

Applejack then grabbed two bottles of apple cider. "Let's see who can chug this down the fastest."

Sage got a competitive grin "You're on."

Both teens popped off the bottle caps and began counting down.

Seconds later and they both slammed the bottle onto the table. Pretty much at the same time.

"Damn. Ah didn't see how won. Did you?" Applejack asked

"No I didn't either. Damn well that was fun at least." Sage said before letting out a big burp.

"Nice now try this one on for size." Applejack than let out a bigger and more better burp than Sage.

"Nice one." Sage commented patting her on the back.

"Heh too easy" She grinned. "And Thank you."

After a few more minutes of those two having a drinking contest that Sage purely purely lost at. He couldn't keep up surprisingly Applejack was two steps a head of him the whole way throught. After about five minutes Applejack downed 13 bottles while Sage only got 11. The two shake hands as a showing of good sportsmanship, before parting ways.

* * *

"Come on Sage. I know you can do better than that." Sonic taunted. As the two were now in a heated dance battle, and so far Sonic's winning. Playing in the background was the song "Free by Crash 40."

Sage grinned "I can."

Sage then performed a backflip before spinning in place afterwards Sage moonwalked back to his original place. Sage then perform stationary Spin Dash before doing a one handed handstand as he started spinning. Sage did one last backflip before landing on his feet crossing his arms with a double peace sign.

The big crowd that was now watching gave the teen a loud applauses and a couple of whistles.

Sonic smirked while clapping himself "OK OK. That was good. But I can do better."

Sonic started with tapping his foot to the music. He than began to some breakdance kicks as than did a handstand similar to Sage's but he held out his foot with his other hand and didn't spin. Sonic then jumped from that position, before landing and doing an air guitar solo in time with the music. Sonic then ended it with a head spin before finishing up in a laid back state before winking.

Like for Sage the crowd clapped for the blue haired teen amazing dance moves.

Sage clapped as well "As good an ever Sonic. That's one more thing that I just can't beat you in." The two fist bumped calling it a win for Sonic.

After the party was completely over. Sage decided to stay behind and help Pinkie Pie clean up the mess after the party. "Thanks for staying behind Sage~."

"No prob Pinks. I'm glad to do it." The two begin to wrap up as they wipe the sweat off their face, they were now sitting at a table.

"Man that was tiring." Sage commented before looking at Pinkie "Is that what you have to go through every time you throw a party?"

She nodded "Yup, but it's worth it for me to see my friends smile."

Sage eyes winded before he then into a smile "Wow your dedicated. Throwing a huge party just to see your friend happy. I like to see them smile and all that, but you go above and beyond."

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you~." Pinkie said.

Sage chuckled before getting up "Come on let's head home." Pinkie nodded before Sage wrapped his arms around her and used Chaos Control disappearing from sight.

They appeared in front of Pinkie's house, the two were about to say their goodbyes for the night and call it a day be something was stopping them. Sage looked into Pinkie's eyes and thought 'Man she so beautiful in the moonlight.' Sage thought however were interrupted by Pinkie embracing him in a tight hug. The two hug it out before they again looked into each other's eyes again. While still embracing they kissed each other. The two unlock lips as they awkwardly smile at each other. They both and said "Bye." Before running off to their houses.

End of Chapter


	6. Sage's outing with Twilight

It was a cloudy early Saturday morning. In Sage's bedroom the teen was in full force playing kingdom hearts 2 final mix on his PS3. He was currently in the Beast's Castle world. "Man this world is much better than that other one." He commented getting a save point and saving his game. "That's enough Kingdom Hearts for now." He said to himself as he began to switch his disks. While Sage did have a passion for gaming, he doesn't own a lot. He has about 20 at most and almost all of them are Sonic games which ironically Sonic got him into started with Sonic 2. As the black haired teen switch Kingdom Hearts with Sonic Unleashed and started it up as the teen's phone started ringing across the room. Feeling lazy the teen used his Chaos control ability to wrap to his phone and back to his sitting spot before picking it up.

"This is Sage. Who's calling?" He asked started the Egg Dragoon fight.

"Hey. It's Twilight. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said.

"No Not at all." Sage said as he really didn't want to stop the game. "So why'd you call?" He added.

"I just was wondering if you were free today." Twilight asked.

"For what" Sage started "Are you planning Twi?" Sage asked.

"It's not big I was just wondering if we can go on a walk in the park later today." She asked causing the teen to falter and mess up a QTE before he actually paused. The teen thought back to last night when he kissed Pinkie. Not wanting for that to happen again he was going to decline, but he couldn't for some reason. Twilight was one of his best friends and he and nothing to do today. Not wanting to lie or disappoint he accepted.

"Ummm sure why not I have anything planned for today. A change in my Saturday plans wouldn't hurt." Sage accepted kind of reluctantly

"Thanks." She started "All is at your place at noon." She added before saying "Bye Sage sees you later."

"Peace Twilight." Sage said before hanging up "Umm OK unsuspecting plans for today." He sighed "Let's just hope that another situation like last night doesn't come up again." The teen shrugged "Not to worry about that now. I highly doubt anything like that will happen again." The teen looked at the clock of his organized chaos of a room. Even after just a week of moving in Sage's room wasn't clean for the most part, but he really didn't mind the mess. "OK it's about ten now. I can play for about an hour or so before I even need to get ready. Sweet." He cheered as be begun to play again.

About an hour in a half later Sage signed in relief as finally beat Eggman land without dying once. "About god damn time! That took me forever to do." He shouted to himself before eyeing the clock of his room. He tilted his head and got a confused look. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" He put his hand on his chin and thought "Hmmm let me see here. I believe I was planning something. Something really important with….. Shit I forgot I'm hanging with Twilight today." The black haired teen taking no time at all, he turned off his PS3 and took off to the bathroom with a pair of clothes and anything else he needed.

When Sage exits the shower he had a totally different style than he usually wears to school. The only things that stayed the same were his pants. He had a black and red jacket with a black undershirt. His gloves were black and blue and had a pair of soup shoes with his blue and gray shoe colors. Sage checked his phone and saw that it was almost twelve. He gave a smile and said "Just on time" as he hears a knock on his door.

The black haired teen smiled as he went down stairs and opened for Twilight. She had her usual getup and a smile as he asked "You ready?"

"Sure am." Sage replied heading the central park in Canterlol, which was about two to three miles from Sage's place, so it took them about thirdly minute to get to.

The park was large, having a lot of place to walk, run and other thinks like it. The park was also a perfect place to parkcor at. Sage knows this real well as he just done it with Sonic and Rainbow Dash yesterday. Anyways the park was like any normal park it had its playground with swings and slides and other things like seesaws and merry-go-rounds. The park was also very open and space being the largest Sage had ever seen since he moved here. Lastly the sky was started to clear up as the sun shined down. A light cool breeze when passed to the as they walked thought. The sounds of little kids playing and dogs barking only add to the atmosphere

As Twilight and Sage walk thought the lack haired teen asked "So Twilight I heard that you were studying magic a while back. How's that going for ya?" He asked.

"Really well actually, ever seen I discovered that I could use magic as a kid I wanted to learn more." She said.

"Hmm I see. You kind of like me in a way in that, I like to make more Chaos type attacks and abilities. Well I least you sounded like you could control your magic," Sage signed "My chaos powers were out of control for me. It took me a lot time just too control my anger when I discover it. People feared me for a while."

Twilight let out a scoff and chuckle "Heh far from it. You should have seen what happened when I first discovered that I had magic. If you seen the 'Avatar the Last Air Bender' than you'll understand."

Sage let out a short laugh "Ha that sounded like a pain. What happened?" He asked.

"Ahhh nothing, just when bat shit insane for a couple minutes turning things into other things, turn people into inanimate objects and I'm also pretty sure that I swapped two peoples genders before my parent's calmed me down. Lucky I was able to turn mostly everything back." She explained.

"Ha the pretty embarrassing on its own, when my Chaos powers came in, I think I almost killed like every person in my school, if it wasn't for Sonic. I think I would have." He said.

Twilight smiled as she said "Look like we both had embarrassing moments when we discover our powers."

"I guess we did." Sage smiled back, just than two boys ran passed them, one was short and fat while the other was tall and skinny, pushed them aside. "Hey!" Sage yelled "What the big idea!"

The two boys stopped him their tracks and looked at the two teens before Twilight asked "What's the rush?"

"Did you hear? The great and Powerful Trixie is in the park today doing a magic show." The fat one said.

Twilight signed 'Why today out of all days.'

"Wait Trixie, wait isn't she that one girl that sits next to me in Chemistry?" Sage asked turning to Twilight.

She slowly nodded "Ohh her. She can use magic too huh. Well this is something I gotta check out."

"Come on follow us." The skinny one said in the lead with is friend in follow.

"Well let's go see this magic act." Sage said as turned to Twilight "Come on I want to see this chick."

Quietly she nodded and she and Sage followed the two boys as she thought 'Why. Why now out all times. Huggg let's just hope she doesn't see us.'

The four made it to Trixie's Magic show. The crowd of people was huge, all of this just for a small little magic show. 'This better be worth it' Sage thought as the show begun before they got there. Trixie did some generic Magic things like levitate something or pulling something out of a hat. What really got Sage was when she started doing thinks like teleporting, firing fireworks and more.

After a few minutes Trixie was about to wrap up her performance. She looked at the crowed before spotting Sage and Twilight. She smiled as she called out "OK for Trixie's next act, I will need to volunteers." A lot of people raised their hand, but Trixie looked at Sage and Twilight before using her Magic to warping both of them on stage.

"Whoa." Sage stared "OK, what was that for?!"

She pointed at Twilight "For a rematch against my rival Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait you two are rivals?" Sage asked before look at Twilight before saying "Oops sorry."

Twilight gave Sage a reassuring smile as she said "No problem you didn't know. Anyways Trixie why do you what to rematch me. I thought we were cool after I saved you form giant bear last time we met."

"Yes Trixie thank you for that, but you also made me that laughing stock of school last year besting me." She said "And now I'll humiliate you. Now draw!" She yelled firing a beam of magic.

Sage and Twilight both dodge the magic shot as Sage got into a battle stance "OK Trixie if you want a fight, I'll give you one. Nobody hurts my friends!" He said.

"Aggg you sound like her. I finish you quick." She growled

 ** _(Boss - Vs. Character - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) or Sliver's Battle theme Sonic Generations)  
_**

Trixie was the first to make a move using shoot a very powerful magic blast. Sage used his Quick step ability to dodge out the way before Trixie shot about five mini blasted. Sage used his quickstep ability again before countering this time with Chaos Spears. Firing mine spears at her which she catches with her magic and fires them back a Sage he used Chaos Control to teleport and does a roundhouse kick. Sage then use a homing attack right then a there Sage got caught in her magic field unable to do anything as she says "It's no use!"

'God damnit every time' Sage thought before Trixie yelled

"Take this!" She throw sage to nearby wall once landing on his feet. Sage charged giving her a sweep kick as he then launched another homing attack 'Oh it worked this time. I guess that'll work. I'll attack her when she attacks.'

Sage does just that as saw her fire more Magical attacks the teen, he fired more Chaos spears. Trixie used her magic again to launch the spears back at him, but Sage exacted that and did a spin dash. He sent Trixie flying across the stage she skidded to her feet as she launched more Magical blasted and a fire blast. Sage managed to dodge everything, but the fire getting the full foe of that attack. The fight when the two started the trade blows after a while and it showed. They both had a show of injuries and panting very hard. Sage wanted to finish this fight and Homing attacked Trixie again this time hurting her as she was too tired to hold Sage. Using her as a rebound Sage launched up into the air before finishing her with a flying drop kick knocking her out

The crowd stares in disbelief of what just happen and for a few second the erupted in applause Sage did a little victory pose before back flip off.

"So they like the show," Sage said with a little confident boost as Twilight hugged him.

"That was amazing!" She commented.

"Well she was a challenge but it was a fun type of challenge." He said as he saw Trixie started to wake back up.

"Aggg" She groaned before looking at the two. "Trixie will get her revenge on you Twilight Sparkle and your little boyfriend too!" She shouted before using a smoke bomb to run off. She tripped before disappearing out of sight.

Twilight blushed madly as Sage chuckled, "I hope she know that were not dating. I mean we just met." 'OH god not again' Sage thought.

"Y-yeah, we're not dating... yet." Twilight said muttering the last part so that Sage doesn't hear before she added "Let's go."

Sage nodded as the two went off continuing what they were doing originally walking. As the day when on Twilight took Sage how she met Trixie and why she wanted revenge on her.

"So you pretty much accidentally up staged Trixie because boasted about being the best with Magic, and our friends wanted you to beat her at her own game. I get it now." Sage said.

"Yeah she's been a pain ever since that day, always wanted the best me at something. She seems to never quite as well." Twilight signed.

"Well she determent I give her that. And her fighting abilities aren't too bad as well. Even I gotta emit that" Sage retorted as Twilight looked at her watch.

"OH I almost forgot. I was suppose to help Fluttershy at the animal shelter in a few minutes."

"Really, well I guess that I'll come with. I can quick travel to that area with Chaos Control." Sage informed.

"Thanks." Twilight said wrapping her arm around him as he yelled "Chaos Control!" as the two disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
